Snowstorms
by roo17
Summary: Alucard loves to take walks during snowstorms.  Not very good at summaries...


Snowstorms

**Summary:** Alucard loves to take walks during snowstorms.

**Warning:** Um, blood? And a little ooh?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing, Seras, Integra…. or Alucard. If I did, Alucard would be mine, and I would be a vampire!

**XxXxX**

**And stain your soul to red from white. In my mind, oh, a million voices tell me no. It's prime crime time, and I got to let it go. I'm dangerous like a broken glass, I'm flesh fanatic psychopath. I can cause you pain, and make it last. Dangerous tonight. I'm dangerous when the sun goes down, so cross yourself, don't fool around. I'll drag your heart into the ground. Dangerous tonight.**

**-Alice Cooper (Dangerous Tonight)**

**XxXxX**

It was early morning, around six a.m. The cool air was filled with a mist, dimming the England city lights in the distant. Flocks of dark-bellied Brent geese, Whooper swans, and redwings could hardly bee seen as they flew high in the slightly orange-tinged gray sky. On one of the high balconies of the Hellsing building stood a tall man observing the peaceful scene. His long red coat swayed in the slight breeze which had just turned to a constant wind, carrying with it the first snowflakes of the early coming winter. The man continued to stan there, unaffected by the chilling wind. His orange-red eyes swept over the Hellsing grounds and spotted nothing out of the ordinary. He held out a white-gloved hand and watched as a lone snowflake fell into his palm and melted. Winter, his favorite season which we could relate to so. He was, if not, more harsh than the unforgiving winter winds, colder than the ice itself that freezes the England lakes, and more isolated than ever during whiteouts. The wind grew stronger and the sun was nowhere to be seen in the gray storm clouded sky. He looked to the sky with almost a longing as his short black hair whipped around his face in the wind and the corners of his mouth barely turned upward to make a small smile.

"There's a snowstorm coming." His deep voice broke the quietness as he spoke to the person who had just entered the room behind him. Seras took a few more steps into the room, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Master, what are you still doing awake?" She knew he would always fall asleep around five in the morning and wake up around four in the evening when there were no missions to do. Then she blinked. "A snowstorm already? But winter just started…"

"It was come early and will be one of the harshest we've had in a while." He turned his head slightly to the side. "Go back to sleep, police girl." Seras nodded and quietly left the room, closing the door behind herself. He turned his attention back to the sky before disappearing from the balcony.

Integra slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the dim light before reaching for her glasses that rested on her nightstand. She noticed someone had laid an extra wool blanket on her and she guessed it was Alucard. She wrapped the blanket around herself as she got out of bed and shivered. "Winter must have come early…" She made her way over to the windows and looked out, seeing snow falling quietly and softly from the sky. She walked out of her room and down the Alucard's. He wasn't in there and she wasn't surprised by this. Seras walked in with a blanket around herself too.

"Where's master? I can't find him anywhere."

"He usually goes on walks in the forests when winter comes." Seras was slightly surprised.

"But doesn't he get cold? What if he gets caught in a snow storm?"

"The cold doesn't affect him, Seras. He particularly loves to walk when snowstorms are around. Winter is his favorite season and usually likes to be left alone during this time."

"Oh… so that was why he was already up this morning. He told me a snowstorm was coming." Integra nodded before turning to Seras. "Would you like some warm tea, sir Integra?" Integra smiled gently.

"That would be nice, Seras." They both left Alucard's chamber and headed for the kitchen.

The wind had picked up and blew harshly at Alucard's skin, the snow flying at the man at high speeds. Had he wore his hat today, it would have blown off within seconds. He continued on his way through the white storm, enjoying the coldness that surrounded him.

Around seven hours later, the storm had down. Alucard could now see the trees surrounding him and the white mis between them. He could hear his feet crunch in the soft snow beneath his feet and feel each individual snowflake that softly landed on his face. The white bark of the dead trees and the dark silhouettes of their branches against the silver sky always completed the scenery. He took in a deep breath of the fresh icy air and smiled before stopping at what he saw before him. It was a wolf. A gray wolf with one green eye and one yellow. It's front left paw was pure black and his back right paw was pure white. It's tail had small spots of brown in it. Alucard was slightly surprised by not only the wolf's rare fur patter, but the fact that there was a wolf itself in front of him. Wolves in England had gone extinct hundreds of years ago and he had never crossed one in the ten years he had served Integra or the in the years he had served her father.

"What are you doing here?" The wolf continued to stare at him. He knelt down on one knee and held out his hand. The wolf took a few steps forward before looking back up at Alucard. He kept his pose. The wolf got closer and closer till it was three feet from his hand. Though there was hardly any food for the wolf to eat in the forest, he was still in healthy shape; no ribs could be seen through its beautiful fur. The sound of a branch snapping caught both Alucard's and the wolf's attention. Just to the left, about fifty yards away was a hunter dressed in all white. In his hand was a shotgun. Alucard frowned and let out a small growl. The wolf ran to the right and the hunter drew closer, unaware of Alucard's presence as his eyes were only on the wolf. Alucard stood up tall.

"What are you doing here?" The hunter spun around to look at the speaker, his shotgun loaded and dangerous.

"Who are you?" The man asked. But he dismissed the question quickly and looked around for the wolf, spotting the wolf again. He put the wolf in his aim and grinned. "Found ya, little bastard." But before he could pull the trigger, a hand grabbed his shotgun and pointed it to the ground. At first, the man was surprised, for he hadn't even heard the man walk up to him. But then he became angry and ripped his gun out of Alucard's grasp. "Back off, man! Or I'll shoot you too! I've been trailing this wolf for ran hour already and I'll be dammed if I let someone like you stop me from getting it!"

"Someone like me? You don't even know what _you_ are, let alone what _I_ am." His deep voice sent shivers down the hunter's spine. Alucard reached the man's gun again, but the hunter back up, aimed his gun and pulled the trigger.

A loud gunshot echoed through the forest and the lone wolf looked up at the noise. Pieces of brain, teeth and skull splattered against the snow, along with thick red blood. Alucard's body fell to the ground, a quarter of his head missing. His right eye hung out of its socket and part of his visible brain slipped from his skull and onto the snow. But the hunter cared less as he turned his attention back to the wolf. "Bastard, shoulda listened ta me. Now it's your turn, wolfie." He brought his gun up once again and got the wolf in his sight. "You're mine."

"Fool." The man's eyes widened in fear and shock as the body on the ground moved."I can not be killed by scum like you." As the body started to piece together, the hunter backed up, horrified.

"N-No… this can't be! W-What are you?" Alucard stood up, his head fully restored. "Monster! Freak! Get away!" He shot Alucard again in the arm, but the wound healed almost immediately. The hunter ran for his life as Alucard followed slowly, pulling out the Jackal from his coat. As the man continued to run, Alucard grinned.

"How does it feel now that _you've_ become the _hunted_?"

"No, please, don't! I'm sorry! God, no!" The pleaded and begged as he ran, dropping his shotgun along the way. Alucard brought of the Jackal and aimed.

"You're mine." He pulled the trigger. The hunter's head seemed to explode as the 13mm bullet connected with it. The lifeless body fell, it's blood soaking the once white snowy ground. Alucard put away his gun and watched as the wolf ran over to the headless body and sniffed it. Once again, he got down on one knee and held his hand out. The wolf walked over without hesitation. As Alucard pet the wild beast, he smiled gently and looked over at the bleeding body. "Looks like you better start eating your meal. It'll freeze by tomorrow when another snowstorm comes." As if the wolf understood, it licked his hand once and made its way over to its meal, taking the hunters hand in its mouth and thrashing it with great force. Alucard got up and left the wolf to eat its meal in privacy and the silent snow continued to tall.

Seras and Integra were seated at a table, drinking their drinks when Alucard walked in covered in snow. "How was your walk?"

"It was… interesting."

"Oh?" Integra asked, slightly amused. Alucard smirked and left the room, leaving a pile of snow on the floor.

"Seras." Said girl looked up from her drink.

"Yes, sir Integra?" Integra pointed to the pile of snow as she lit a cigar.

"Clean that up." Seras slumped her shoulders and groaned, but did as she was told. She muttered something about hating the cold under her breath. In his chamber, Alucard sat down and planned on what he was gonna do tomorrow. As he closed his eyes, two things came to mind. One, he could go on another walk tomorrow during the snowstorm, or, he could randomly throw snowballs at Seras when she least expects it.

He decided the second on sounded much more exciting and fun.

XxXxX

And- Finish! Well, this is my first Hellsing story, so YAY FOR ME! It took me a day and a half to write out on paper, but I think I'm kinda pleased with this. I know it's slightly ooh, but I have a hard time grasping everyone's personality and putting it down in words. But I hoped you like it! Please review? It would make me sooo happy if you did! Thank you!

The darkness I liveth, the darkness I love.

~roo the vampire


End file.
